I'm the Joker to your Batman
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: I didn't say anything why would I? It wouldn't have change the fact that she push me,turning around I saw Shade-sama as she calls him trying to get out the intense grip she has trap him,dusting myself I began to pass by them accidentally making eye contact with the violet hair guy froze in time I felt a quick pain on my head and next all I saw was darkness. RXSXFXB maybe RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own FNFH or any of its characters,but I do own the story and my own characters(Ania for example begin one of my characters who I have created using my name.(Please enjoy,any request pm me I will try to contact with you as soon as possible,in this fan fiction I will be trying to make my writing understandable as possible,and sorry English is not my native tongue,also sometimes the words I had write get erase and I have to write it over .That's annoying so that why my joy to write get crush by,anyway I hate to be demanding but i will love to see reviews( I know those people who get to lazy to even review I'm in the group yo.),but please that review that's the peanut butter to my jelly~ anyway this entry is been far to long see ya Alligators~.**

_Fine Hirakawa P.O.V_

It all began on sophomore,ten grade to be exact.

"So I told her,Yo!No pink lip gloss gives the spark."I roll my eyes as I pass the bunch of annoying girls that where in front of me talking about make up instead of begin worried about begin late to class.I gave a deep sigh as I'm entering the dark classroom,turning the light switch on seeing the room light up,it sure was nice knowing that there wasn't a dead light bulb like last time.I take a look around the room,motivational poster hanging around,a shelf full of medical books and the class lab with it's utensils.

No one has arrive yet,meaning I still have time to enjoy this beautiful time alone.I sat down on the student desk by the window who has become recently my thinking and daydreaming spot that it's has seem to be mainly created for me only to enjoy as greedy as that sound the feeling you get as you watch the amazing and wonderful sight outside the window is comfortable and welcoming, your gaze immediately meets the beautiful Cherry Blossom tree,it's magnificent sight stands with pride and beauty as you get to see the winds carry its Sakura petals through-out the air as if they where dancing to a very soft and elegant tune;Landing softly on the ground just to be pick by the wind again,continuing there forever dancing.

The warning bell rang and students began to fill up the class,my special time has come to an end as I must now pay attention to the teacher, the students of course where loud finding out that the teacher still has not arrive in the classroom.I seconds later I knew sensei arrive hearing that everyone in the room instantly shut up and got in order. I like this class due to Mr. Shisune begin a very nice teacher that's why most of us respect him,he is not a very average looking teacher you might provably say he is about 5'9 ft high maybe in his mid 20's short dark brown wavy bob haircut with chin strap beard,sky blue eyes ottermode body,tan skin with holds beauty in all the right places,and the girls harass him sometimes but its funny.

"As you guys most have heard."He spoke quietly leaning into the desk ."The Junior High festival is coming,students if you pass this quarter test you may be allow to go."Soon yes and groans where heard throughout the class,and that's how my first period class began.

The ending bell rang signalizing that this period has ended,student rush out of the classroom with only a couple remaining.I copy the homework at the bottom right of the board when I felt a tap on my shoulder looking up I see look Mr. Shisune staring down at me."Do you need something .?"I ask worried,he seem to smile at me nodding."You see my sis is new to town."He says hesitant,he shook his head and look at me in the eye."I was wondering when she comes new to the school if you might show her around?"He ask,the girl that was a couple desk behind me spying on our conversation took out her phone and began to text someone.I gave a big sigh,it would be rude to say no would it?"Sure it will be a honer to do a favor to Mr. Shisune ."I replay kindly the girl behind us gasp quickly grab her things and got out of the class like a rocket was install in her ass."Do yo need a pass?"Mr. Shisune ask I shook my head no,I have gym now I didn't need the pass packing my things in my backpack quickly I got out of the room.

Going down the stairs looking down on my steps I felt a hand push me,and I stumble at the last three step falling down."Well well is it isn't Ms. Loner."A high pitch voice spoke. I knew it was a girl just by the sound of her chipmunk voice"What cat got your tongue?" She smirks at me giving me the evil eye. I has just been push down the stairs by this barbie bitch and she DARES to gives me the EVIL eyes? I push myself up with my hands and gave her a hateful glare which she seem to smile at."Now now sweetly you have to stay away from Mr. Shisune or- " She seem to have stop on mid sentence,quickly she came down the stairs pushing me aside."Shade-sama." She beam with joy.

I didn't say anything why would I? It wouldn't have change the fact that she push me,turning around I saw Shade-sama as she calls him trying to get out the intense grip she has trap him,dusting myself I began to pass by them accidentally making eye contact with the violet hair guy froze in time I felt a quick pain on my head and next all I saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fine Hirakawa P.O.V_

I quick intense pain pass through my head,looking around the room I notice this must be the nurse office."You fatty,nice fall by the way."I masculine voice said behind me.I gave a big jump in the air turning around my eyes came in contact with Shade violet eyes."You'er beautiful."The words escape out of my mouth,and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you checking me out fatty?" He ask me teasingly rising his right eyes on me,the look on his face is in awe at the sudden 'compliment' I gave him.I remain silent of course,I'm scare that something embarrassing would escape out of my mouth that I will not let it happen room felt into a awkward silent,it did not help the way Shade was looking at me.

To say he was not beautiful will be like to lie about the moon not shining at night or... never mind I think you get it.I have to snap out of it,but why do I feel all gaga over him now."You..."I glance at him."Stink." he says getting out of the room.

I remain silence and then I notice a note.

_"Hey fine I'm really sorry about what happen,Rein accidentally when to hug me _

_while I was carrying Charles and well it got out of the tank and it felt into your head_

_so sorry for not begin there when you wake up Fine really sorry."_

_P.s Charles THE OCTOPUS? you know the school mascot?_

_Please don't kill me._

"Ore wa baka desu."**(1) **How the heck did I not notice I was wet and my sport bra showed..."Anata wa baka Shade."**(2)**I scream on top of my lungs..now I will never get married!

A/N so sorry for begin so so so short anyway definitions :P (,^^),

**(1):**_Ore wa baka desu.:**I'm stupid,aren't I.**_

**(2):**_anata wa baka:**You are an idiot.**  
_


End file.
